Given that $x<1$ and \[(\log_{10} x)^2 - \log_{10}(x^2) = 48,\]compute the value of \[(\log_{10}x)^3 - \log_{10}(x^3).\]
Explanation: Using the identity $\log_{10}(x^2) = 2 \log_{10} x,$ the first equation simplifies to \[(\log_{10}x)^2 - 2\log_{10} x = 48.\]Subtracting $48$ from both sides gives a quadratic equation in $\log_{10} x,$ which factors as \[(\log_{10} x- 8)(\log_{10} x + 6) = 0.\]Since $x < 1,$ we have $\log_{10} x < 0,$ so we must choose the negative root, $\log_{10} x = -6.$ Then using the identity $\log_{10}(x^3) = 3 \log_{10} x$ gives the answer: \[\begin{aligned} (\log_{10}x)^3 - \log_{10}x^3 &= (\log_{10}x)^3 - 3\log_{10} x \\ &= (-6)^3 - 3(-6) \\ &= -216 + 18 \\ &= \boxed{-198}. \end{aligned}\]